Twilight Sparkle's, Other Ponies' and Pikachu's Death/Roar Of Dragons/Xerneas Revive Everyone
This is the scene, where Pikachu, Mane 6, Jorge, Eddie, Dulcy and Xion Were Turned to Stone because of Yveltal's Oblivion Wing hits 10 of the tails and one foot then dies as well, making The Rest of Team Robot's Allies and Friends Cry and Mourn for their lost, then the 10 legendries roar in Anguish and Grieving but Xerneas arrived and Uses Geomancy To Revive Everyone restoring Pikachu, Mane 6, Jorge, Dulcy, Eddie, Xion, Anna, Elsa, The Remaining Mixels, The XJ-Sisters, Kristoff, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, The Remaining Team Robot's allies, The Dazzlings, Major Nixel, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, The Other Villains, Verminious Snaptrap, Mal, Dr. Blowhole, Joey, Marky, Dee, Dee, The Thieves, Mutated Animals, Team Rocket And The Carbink to Life and Everyone Rejoices then Xerneas Transforms into a tree in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. Emerl: I'm glad The Nightmare is over, But the People, Pokémon, my friends, The XJ-Sisters, The Remaining Mixels, All of the Villains and The Mutated Animals are still stoned! (They look seeing Woolly Beavers, Stymphalian Canadian geeses, Verminious Snaptrap, Larry, Ollie, Francisco, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, The Mole, Skunk, The Chameleon, Dr. Rabies, Madame Catastrophe, Miss Power, Chuck the Evil Sandwich-making Guy, Dr. Two-Brains, The Whammer, Lady Redudant Woman, The Butcher, Ms. Question, Granny May, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III, Dr. Neo Cortex, Mecha Sonic, The Psycho Rangers, The Nixels, The Deadly Six, Sheldon J. Plankton, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Spongebob, Rigby, Mordecai, Razmo, Rapido, Patrick, Daggett, Norbert, Sandy, Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Finn, Jake, Eddy, Double-D, Ed, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Sam, Max, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Oggy, Jack, Oliva, Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello, Michealanglo, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Micaiah, Tigerman, Kristoff, Zorch, Seismo, Zaptor, Volectro, Lunk, Slumbo, Chomly, Jawg, Tentro, XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7, XJ-8, Anna, Elsa, Major Nixel, The Dazzlings, Mal, Dr. Blowhole, Zach Varmitech, Zackbots, Bird Brain, Bat, Owl, Zippy, Joey, Marky, Dee Dee and the Mutated Animals who was still turned to stone) Gmerl: Just Like Chernabog and his Minions was turned to stoned! (Flashback Plays with Chernabog And his Minions, who was still turned to stone) (Flashback ends, When Suddenly Pikachu, Mane 6, Xion, Jorge, Eddie and Dulcy collapse to the ground, As Ash looks at Pikachu, Mane 6 and Xion) Riku: Xion?! Apple Bloom: Applejack?! Sweetie Belle: Rarity?! Spike: Twilight?! Jasmine: Jorge?! Shawn: Eddie?! Dulcy?! Flain: Are You Okay?! Shuff: Tell me this isn't true. (Ash picks up Pikachu, then the remaining friends and the 9 Mixels Rushed in to look at Xion, Mane 6, Jorge, Eddie and Dulcy to tell us what's wrong) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Pikachu, tell me what's wrong?! Vulk: Are you all Okay? Kraw: Look, Their Tails and foot! (Suddenly, Pikachu's Tail, Mane 6's, Tails, Xion's Foot, Jorge's Tail, Eddie's Tail and Dulcy's Tail began slowly turning them into stone, as everyone gasps in horror) Flurr: I Remember that! (Flashback Plays with The 9 Mixels, Pikachu, Mane 6 and Xion who avoids the attack, however, Pikachu's Tail was hit by Oblivion Wing, Mane 6's Tails was hit By Oblivion Wing, Xion's Foot was Hit by Oblivion Wing, Also Yveltal Fired Oblivion Wing at Oliver, Jorge, Eddie, Dulcy, Beano, Shawn and Jasmine, But They Avoid it, However, Jorge's Tail was Hit by Oblivion Wing, Eddie's Tail Was hit By Oblivion Wing and Dulcy's Tail Was Hit by Oblivion Wing) (Flashback ends) Clemont: Back Before! Shawn: So to both Lizards and as a bird! Teslo: Same as Xion and Mane 6! Xion: Emerl... Please tell me, Come Closer, I wanted to tell you since you were trying to avoid the attack, but my foot was hit, forever. Emerl: Xion, please Don't die! Xion: I was Trying to protect me, But I let me die, Emerl, I love you. (We cut to the scene where Ash Ketchum holds Pikachu, since his tail was hit and slowly turns to stone) Jorge: We're all goners for good. Pikachu: Pika pi... Dulcy: we're so lizards... Eddie: And Birds... Thomas: Twilight, No! Pinkie Pie: Well, the party's over. (Pikachu, Mane 6, Xion, Jorge, Eddie and Dulcy was finally turned into stone) Ash Ketchum: No, Pikachu! C'mon Pikachu! Pikachu! (Diancie, Leonard and Dace Sadly Look seeing Pikachu dying along with Mane 6 and Xion, who was turned to stone, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Vulk, Balk, Shuff, Luigi, Jasmine, Ami and Yumi Started to cry for their loss of their friends, As Olaf Come up seeing our heroes was turned to stone) Ash Ketchum: Come back, Pikachu! Olaf: Pikachu? Ash Ketchum: Pikachu? Sonic: I'm sorry, he's gone. Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! (Sora, Donald, Mickey, Olaf, Mario, Yoshi, Flain, Gobba, Krader, Flurr, Teslo and Kraw Sadly look seeing Our heroes was turned to stone) '''Dialga: No Pikachu... Kyurem: He Grieved Everything. Groudon: Legendary, We're sorry, we did everything we could. Reshiram: We Grieve ourselves with the roar of dragons! (As Dialga and the other legendary pokemon roaring in anguish, Then Suddenly, Xerneas Uses Geomancy, Everyone looked at Xerneas) Serena: Xerneas. Kraw: What is that? Olaf: Do you think what think it is? Shuff: It is Xerneas! But what is it doing? (Suddenly Pikachu, Xion, Mane 6, Jorge, Eddie, Dulcy, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, The other 9 mixels, The XJ-Sisters, Major Nixel And The Dazzlings began to glow green, and restored them, Reviving Everyone) Pikachu: Pika pi. Emerl: Xion? Xion: Emerl, I'm Back! Emerl: Xion, You're Alive, I never knew you died, but your back! Twilight Sparkle: So did I! Thomas: Twilight, Your Alive! Pinkie Pie: The Party's Back On! (as The mane 6 Hug) Flurr: Look everyone, Lunk and Slumbo are back! Lunk: Flurr! Slumbo: Friend! Zaptor: Guys! Volectro: Teslo, You all right! Teslo: Zaptor and Volectro! You Back! Kraw: Tentro is Alright! Seismo: Shuff! Krader! Shuff: Seismo, You're Back! Gobba: Chomly, Jawg, you're back! Krader: They all alive! Flain: Zorch is Alive! Zorch: So did we! Krader: We're all back Together! (As the Mixels Jumps of Joy) Anna: They Saved me! Elsa: So did I! Kristoff: Sven, you're okay! Olaf: An act of Xerneas Magic will be revived! Jasmine: Jorge you're okay! Jorge: Me a okay I'm fine! Vulk: Look, Major Nixel's Back! Major Nixel: Ow, My Head, But where my nixels?! Adagio Dazzle: Guys we must find the villains let's go! Sonata Dusk: Roger! (The Dazzlings and Major Nixel manage to escape and find the villains) Teslo: Pikachu's Alive! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (As Everyone Rejoices, 3 carbink were revived) Merrick: Princess! Diancie: Merrick... All of you! Jenny: XJ-Sisters, Your okay! XJ-4: Yeah thanks to xerneas, I'm Revived! XJ-5: So did we! XJ-6: Yeah! and it's all thanks to you! Leonard: You're all right, Marvelous! Dace: Xerneas... shared its life energy. Flain: Look, Something is happening to Xerneas! (Xerneas Transforms into a tree) Clemont: It's becoming a tree... Dace: Xerneas has chosen to slumber here in this land to protect the balance of nature. Bonnie: But does that mean? Serena: Oh no! Elsa: We'll never see Xerneas again. (Diancie can feeling the fairy aura as the tree speaks) Xerneas in a tree form: There is nothing to feel sad about. Diancie: Xerneas is speaking. Ash Ketchum: What's it saying?! Elsa: Spoken, of Course! Xerneas in a tree form: You see, this is not death. Diancie and Xerneas in a tree form: This is the promise of life and the beginning of hope. Serena: The promise... Clemont: of life. Twilight Sparkle: And the beginning of hope. Vulk: Yes, The promise of life, and The Beginning of Hope! (They Restored the trees, Suddenly Princess Celestia And Princess Luna appears at the Allearth Forest) Princess Celestia: Princess Twilight, you have done well. Princess Luna: Everything is restored. Twilight Sparkle: Celestia, Luna and Cadence, I'm so grateful to you all. Princess Celestia: You we're Able to save these friends from Yveltal. Twilight Sparkle: But, What about those heroes and villains, Aren't they turned to stone, Or they have died!? Princess Luna: No, Xerneas has used Geomancy, Reviving Everyone and transformed into a tree. Princess Cadence: And now it's time to revive everyone. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, let's do this. (Twilight and the 3 princesses uses the magic of healing) Ash Ketchum: I See, I get it, Thanks, Xerneas! Pikachu: Pika pika! Balk: Celestia Believe me! Teslo: So to Luna and Cadence. Flain: Everything is Restoring. Anna: I Knew you can do it. (They Restored the trees, Greninja, two Ninjask, Delphox, Yanmega, Chesnaught, Honedge, Doublade, Ventus, Terra and Aqua to life) Ventus: We're all Alive?! Terra: Yes it is. Aqua: Xerneas Saved us. (Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight Restore Spongebob, Rigby, Mordecai, Razmo, Rapido, Patrick, Daggett, Norbert and Sandy to life) Rigby: '''We're all okay! '''Mordecai: Yeah! Razmo: We're Fine! Rapido: Yay! Spongbob: Partick! We're Back! Patrick: Spongebob! Daggett: We're Alive! Norbert: So did we! Sandy: That was refreshing! (Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight Restore Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Finn, Jake, Eddy, Double-D, Ed, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Sam, Max, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Oggy, Jack, Oliva, Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello, Michealanglo, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Micaiah and Tigerman to life) Finn: We're Alive Jake! Jake: We're Saved! Skipper: I think we're fine! Kiva: Oh yeah sure, but next time why don't you just save me instead of having my tail be turned to stone Skipper. (Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight Restore Woolly Beavers, Stymphalian Canadian geeses, Verminious Snaptrap, Larry, Ollie, Francisco, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, The Mole, Skunk, The Chameleon, Dr. Rabies, Madame Catastrophe, Miss Power, Chuck the Evil Sandwich-making Guy, Dr. Two-Brains, The Whammer, Lady Redundant Woman, The Butcher, Ms. Question, Granny May, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III, Dr. Neo Cortex, Mecha Sonic, The Psycho Rangers, The Nixels, Zackbots, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, The Deadly Six and Sheldon J. Plankton to life) Francisco: Did we get end up getting hit, or revived? Verminious Snaptrap: Well Not Really, but I'm alive. Ollie: What was Xerneas saying? Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: We promised, we have a promise of life and a beginning of hope. Larry: Now, I get it. Dr. Eggman: Yeah, let's get out of here before my day gets any worse. (Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight Restore Marilyn Flame and Ninja Riot to life, As Marilyn Kisses, Riot on his cheek) (Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight Restore Mal, Dr. Blowhole, Zach Varmitech, Zackbots, Bird Brain, Bat, Owl, Zippy, The Cockroaches, The Mutated Animals, Millis steel, Argus Steel And Aegislash to life) Mal: Huh? Where am I? Dr. Blowhole: Ow, My head. Zach Varmitech: Uh, what happened? oh my, we have to get out of here! Bat: '''Where? '''Bird Brain: '''Not this again. (Millis Steel and Argus Steel hops on Aegislash and flies) (Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight Restore Team Rocket to life) '''Meowth: Sure is pretty... James: Feels good to stretch! Jessie: it's a new lease on life, We give it a ten! Team Rocket: We're feeling good again. Dialga: The Beginning of Hope has begun. Kyurem: It's over. Reshiram: and now we leave for good. (as the other legendary pokemon leaves, the sun rises the clouds removed) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes